The Exorcist and the Phantom
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: When Danny travels to Japan to help his dad teach a class at the True Cross Academy, he finds himself in hot water with some sons of Satan and an old enemy.
1. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or Danny Phantom

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Trip<strong>

_Danny's POV_

Why is it when I do something good there are always consciences? I mean sure I beat up some ghosts that say they were from Japan and here I am sitting in the family RV or the "Fenton Family Assault Vehicle" named by my father Jack Fenton, heading to Japan.

"I can't believe we are really going to Japan." Said my sister Jazz sitting next to me a bit excited and also a bit annoyed. She was happy about going but annoyed that we had to drive there in the F.F.A.V.

"I know! And to hunt down ghosts even!" said my father excitedly, who was driving missing or ignoring my sisters annoyed tone. "Maybe there will be samurais or ninjas or even giants in red and silver jump suits!"

The last one confused me a bit but I thought best not to think about it much. I looked outside the small window next to me and sighed a bit. I was sad that I could not see my friends for a month all because dad was called by this chairman at a local school to come and talk about ghosts.

Still I had to wonder about the timing of it all. A brand new set of ghosts who were both creepy and annoying show up in Amity then after taking them down thanks to some help from Sam, Tucker and Jazz and partially from Valery-when she wasn't shooting at me-then right when I get home I get told that Dad gets some call to teach at a school.

Now I love my father, but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Now my mom, different story. Yet she had to stay home to watch over the lab and to track down _"Invisobill"_ and destroy him. So it was just me, my sister Jazz and my father taking a road trip to Japan…till Jazz and myself reminded dad where Japan was.

Yup it was going to be a long month.

_Rin's POV_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A CLASS ON GHOST HUNTING?!" I asked angrily at my brother who was calmly sitting next to me.

"It's a standard course that all exorcists need to take." He said calmly moving his glasses up a bit more on his nose.

I was mad sure but also confused. The fact that we had to take classes on this was really out of the blue, hell we took a week to know what a ghost was and I had even seen one before. Not a happy memory of the location or the place, but at least I had seen one.

Yukio sighed a bit as he looked at me, "Look I know this is kind of out of the blue but who knows," he hesitated "This may be beneficial."

I blinked a bit and thought about that, we have been having some problems of demons getting into the academy and also how they vary in strength. Who knows for sure that ghosts don't as well?

"Are you going to be teaching the class?" I asked.

Yukio shook his head "No, I'll only be assisting."

"You know who is teaching then?" I asked.

Yukio thought about that for a moment then he shrugged "Don't know. Mephisto never said who was teaching the class."

I felt instant agitation from hearing that name. This isn't the first time that strange principle has done something strange, like turning into a dog or sending us to a very creepy amusement park.

"Great for all we know it could be a demon in disguise trying to get to me." I said bitterly knowing that I had this problem going on for a good while now.

"If it is then the class and I will take care of it. Don't worry about it. Just don't cause to much trouble with the teacher okay." He said.

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair; this was going to be a very long month.

_Mephisto POV_

Working on paperwork is such a lame and boring activity to do even if you are a principle of an academy. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and thought for a moment then smirked. I sat up and began to spin the chair around.

I finally came to a stop when I heard a noise in the corner of the room. I looked over and saw a man with green hair with some sticking out like a point in the center; he had black ring around his eyes that showed a bit of boredom. He was wearing a red jacket that is ripped at its ends. He also had a black and pink shirt on under it. His arms where covered in green arm protectors.

I smirked a bit as I felt my dizziness disappear. "Amaimon" I said happily to see my little brother again.

Amaimon looked at me and waved slowly as he unwrapped a lollypop and placed it in his mouth, "Brother" he said with a bit of boredom in his voice. "I was wondering, is he ready to play with yet?" he asked

I smirked a bit as I walked over to him "Not yet, and please stay back for a while I have some guests coming and I really don't want to have to explain how you got through the defenses…again"

Amaimon sighed sadly as he nodded slowly "Fine, but tell me when I can play with him" he said turning around and walking out of the room.

I sighed a bit as I returned to my desk and sat back down looking over the file for this Jack Fenton who will be teaching the exorcists about ghosts and ghost hunting. To be honest I wasn't relay impressed but he was the cheapest one to get so I thought _'what the hell! Let's get him to teach.'_

I leaned back in my chair and looked out the window and poured me some tea, I took a sip and thought to myself that this was going to be a very long month and also a boring one at that. I smirked a bit "I'll just have to make things more interesting."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello All. I have read the reviews the many, many reviews and I have come to an understanding. I can't grammar. I understand this, and I also understand that this is where I got my start on the website. So just because I think this is overdue. I'm going to go through the chapters and tune up, edit and maybe add some things to make this a much better experience. Any and all help will be appreciated.

I thank you all for enjoying this story and many of my others that I have posted over the short time I have been here, and here's hoping for some more in the future!

Like Always. _Read, Review if you like, and Enjoy! _


	2. The Phantom Arrives

**The Phantom Arrives**

_Danny POV_

We finally arrived in Japan thanks to the plane ride which was the only conferrable seats on this trip so far. On the ride Jazz was trying to get my father and myself up to speed on learning Japanese. It was a very long plane ride.

When we landed we had to go and rent a car. Witch took longer thanks to the man at the rental place was having a hard time trying to understand my father. After a few more hours and being tempted to just overshadow the guy and give my dad the keys myself we had a car and we where on our way.

It was odd but also nice not to be in the van. Dad was upset about it complaining that the airports must have been haunted. I had to hold back a chuckle at that. Jazz was sitting next to me an open book in her hand reading. I let out a sigh as I leaned my head back hoping to get some amount of rest, till I felt a shiver go through my body and a blue mist escaped my mouth.

It was to me something that told me a ghost was nearby and to my surprise I looked up and saw some similar ghosts. They were little green puff balls with purple wings, they had sharp teeth and well there breath weren't that good either. They were the same ghosts I had fought in Amity.

I looked over at my dad who was busy with the map and driving. I nudged Jazz's shoulder. She looked at me with confusion but when I pointed up and she saw the ghosts her eyes widened and looked back at me with understanding and nodded giving me a smile.

I nodded and closed my eyes as a silver ring appeared around my stomach, it dividing into two one going down and the other one going up. I was now wearing a black jump suite with white gloves boots and a belt. No longer was my hair raven black but now it was white as snow, my eyes no long blue now glowed neon green and on my chest was a D with a P inside it.

I turned invisible as I fazed throe the RV and hovered in the air for a while before flying after the strange ghosts at top speed.

I flew in front of them stopping whatever flight plan they might have had. My arms where crossed as I smirked "Hello boys, remember me?"

The ghosts shrieked and charged at me. I ducked underneath them and looked back to see them flying back around to charge at me. I raised my hand which was starting to glow green and fired a beam at them.

Two of them dogged it however the one that didn't disappeared in a buff of smoke and the smell of sulfur.

"That's one." I said with a smile.

I flew after the other two continuing to fire at them, the dogged by swooping around the blasts. Got to admit for flying toy balls they could move.

I was caught off guard when one grabbed me by my foot and started to spin me around and tossed me into traffic.

I went invisible as I went throe two cars before coming to a stop. I flew back toured them at top speeds my hands glowing a shade of blue.

"Look guys. This has been fun, but I'm kind of on a time limit." I said aiming at the two remaining ghosts.

They came flying at me with their teeth showing about ready to eat me, I lifted my hands in front of me and fired two beams of white light witch maid contact to them froze them in place. I fired again with the green energy witch shattered the ice cubes and the ghosts inside.

I breathed deeply glad that was over. I looked down and saw our rental car and flew down to it while invisible.

I fazed in and the same lights surrounded my middle and spread up and down until I was back to normal. Jazz looked over at me and noticed that I was breathing a bit hard "You ok?" she asked.

I nodded at her "Yeah. Just a little tired is all." I wasn't kidding. Jet lag sucks especially when you don't get much sleep as it is.

Jazz nodded slowly giving me a sympathetic look before going back to her book.

I looked up to my dad who was still looking at the map and had noticed a thing. I had to smile at that. Just like dad to miss a ghost fight right above his head. I let out a sigh as I rested my head agents the seat and started to think.

The ghosts where the same he had fought in Amity. Same look, same style, same bad breath, and whenever they get hit hard they erupt in sulfur. I did not know why, but that alone sent a scared chill down my spine. The only thing I did not know was why where they here.

For some unknown reason I felt like I was going to find that out and so much more.

_Mephisto POV_

I was sitting in my chair again this time eating some noodles peacefully until I heard someone barge in and tackle me to the ground. I blinked as I looked up at the man with the green hair with the one spike and I sighed a bit "Amaimon!" I said a bit annoyed.

My little brother got of me and I stood up and sat the noodles down on the table gently, thank goodness none of it spilled! I looked at him "What do you need now?" I asked

"I saw something" he said positioning his fingers around his eyes to simulate glasses.

I blinked at him a bit confused "What did you see?"

"I saw three of my daemons get killed by some child" He said not moving his fingers from their spot still staring at me.

"So?" I asked not really impressed "Happens all the time." I raised an eyebrow at my brother in a questioning manner, "You do realize that there are other exorcists out in the mortal world right?"

My brother glared at me for only a moment "It wasn't an exorcist who killed them" he said.

I shrugged still not interested "there miner demons. You throw a baseball the right way they will disintegrate when it hits them" I said.

My brother walked next to me his arms crossed "Your point?" He asked a bit annoyed.

I blinked and looked over at him with a smile "Oh I know they are troublesome demons but they are nowhere near your other demons who can actually, oh I don't know hurt someone." I said in a teasing tone.

Amaimon rolled his eyes and sighed "I just thought you should know that the one that killed them was a ghost" he said.

That got my attention as I looked back at him blinking "A ghost?" I asked my eyes narrowing in confusion "Ghosts don't have the power to kill demons even those who are weak" I stated.

My brother shrugged and unwrapped a lollypop and placed it in his mouth, "Apparently this one had the power too brother." He said "However I lost his trail and couldn't play with him" he said with some sadness in his tone.

I chuckled a bit and walked over to him placing an arm around his shoulder "Don't worry dear brother, I'm sure he will show up again." I said.

Amaimon nodded and looked up at me with small smile "Ok" he said as he turned around and headed out the door.

I sighed a bit as I walked back to my desk and sat back down "Hmmm a ghost taking out some demons" I said. I started to think about this and I smirked a bit "This month might just be interesting after all."


	3. True Cross Academy Gets a New Teacher

**True Cross Academy Gets a New Teacher.**

_Danny POV_

To be honest I was expecting a small academy, at least the size of my high school or a small collage, but when I saw True Cross Academy from the window I was totally in shock. "It's…huge." I said amazed at the area.

Jazz sitting next to me looked out and smiled "It's one of the best school's in Japan, all the highly educated are chosen to be students, and also it's a high school not a collage." She said sitting back in her seat.

"So this is where all the funding go's." I joked as I looked on at the giant high school, compared to the one I go to at Amity Park it made it look like a day care for toddlers.

We parked and where escorted to the main quarters so we could meet the chairmen of the school. Jazz had told us she word meet us back at the room we were given.

I was nervous and I could tell my father was as well, he wasn't babbling about ghosts, or anything. When we got to the chairmen's area, I felt that cold sensation come back. I tensed as I looked around, but saw nothing then I heard the chair ahead of us move, and there sitting, was a man in a white, he had a tie that was pink with white dots. His hair was a dark blue, with a strange swirl in the middle that stood up.

"Welcome." He said standing up and bowing. "Nobel ghost hunter and son" he spoke in perfect English, smiling at me and my father. He looked creepy, with the pointed ears, and what looked like fangs that reminded me of a certain fruit loop's back home "We welcome you to the True Cross Academy as our humble guests." He continued.

My dad laughed a bit "Thank you very much Mr. Faust." He said "I promise I will teach your students everything I know."

"And if he forgets anything, I will help him out." I said to back him up.

The strange man smirked again, which sent a chill down my spine "That's good." He said "Class begins soon, my friend here Yukio will be watching over the class, and will help you get situated here."

The man named Yukio stepped forward and bowed. He was wearing a blue jacket also he had glasses on. "I will be happy to help you guys for the first week to get yourselves settled." He spoke in English as well but with an accent.

I smiled and nodded "Thank you." I said.

Yukio smiled and walked out of the door, "Right this way." He said as me and my father followed him.

We followed him out of the door and into a smaller area of the high school. The area looked a bit old, and run down. Not what the rest of the school looked like at all. However throughout the short tour I kept feeling that familiar chill that warns me of a ghost.

It was irritated me, my senses where going crazy. Everywhere I turn I could see my breath. Yukio stopped at a blue door and walked in as about eight kids where in seats.

I wasn't really shocked that so little people showed up for this course, but then again I was expecting around two or four so I was a little surprised. I looked over the kids and saw a great mix. A buff guy with his group, a popular girl with another girl next to her, and then I saw in the background a kid with a hand puppet, and a girl who was barely wearing anything. I had to force my eyes away feeling my face heat up. _'Who whereas that in a school!?'_

But what got my attention was one kid and one kid alone, sitting next to a girl wearing something Sam called a kimono was a kid with black hair. His head was down as if he was asleep and the girl next to him was trying to wake him up. I felt my ghost sense go haywire when I was near him, telling me _'Warning! Warning! He's a Ghost!_' I fought the urge to "go ghost" and just walked to the other side of my father.

"Good Morning class, my name is Professor Fenton." He said in butchered Japanease while Yukio wrote his name on the chalk board. "And for the next month my son and I will be teaching you about the world of ghosts! And what to do if you see one." He said proudly with a smile.

The one kid who was now awake rolled his eyes as he glared at Yukio then back at us. The class went on for at least an hour, before Yukio told my dad to stop talking. When all the kids where gone, I walked around picking up papers and trash that littered the room.

Yukio had walked out for a moment to grab something, and that is when I heard some sounds. I looked around and felt my senses go a bit crazy. I dropped the papers on the desk I was nearest and turned around to see, a man with green hair, his pail face was as creepy as the bags under his eyes. His red jacket was ripped at the end, and he looked like he was chewing on a lollypop. "So you are the one that killed them." He said in a somewhat high creepy voice.

My eyes grew wide as old memories flashed before my eyes before I shook it off. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" I asked him.

He only stared at me his bored stare really creeping me out. He pointed to me again and said "You killed my pets." He said.

My eyes grew wide with understanding then to horror. How did he see me? I felt the air grow colder and I couldn't help but shiver before I knew it the man was right in front of me and gave me an almost psychotic smile as he punched me in the gut sending me flying back and hitting the wall hard.

The man only stared at the hole he had created and let out a sigh. "Not as fun as I thought." He said. He moved to turn away but paused when he felt the room grow cold. He looked back around at the hole and was sent stumbling when a green beam hit him in the gut.

That was unexpected and painful. I coughed and gasped trying to get air back after loosing it all in one hit. I flew out of the hole and glared down at the man that I now knew wasn't human. While I have been punched in the gut many times in my life, that felt stronger then all of them. "I don't know what you want. But if it's a fight, then it's a fight you get!" I shouted feeling confident.

The man pulled out the lollipop stick from his mouth and tossed it, "It's time to play." he said jumping a bit in what I guess was excitement.

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I was ready for a fight. "Bring it!" I shouted charging at the strange man.


	4. A Knights Plea

**A Knight's Plea**

_Rin POV_

I was sitting in my room happy to get away from the most boring class I had ever taken. I must have fallen asleep at least four times. I mean come on, a ghost hunting class! Ghosts don't even concern me as dangerous. Their more annoying than threating.

Thinking about what that man in the orange jump suit and the kid said maid my head hurt, it didn't help when I couldn't understand what they were saying half the time. I held my head and just sighed deeply. I was just happy the day was over. No more classes, no more bone busting training and no demon attacks.

That's when something strange happened. I heard footsteps behind me, coming up slowly. I tensed out of reflex but realized it might be someone pulling a prank on me.

"Yukio?" I asked out.

Silence was all I heard. I sighed and shook my head.

"Shura?" I asked again.

Silence was all I got.

I blinked and looked back to see who it was and saw nothing. I looked around but all I saw was the open door creaking as it moved a bit because of the wind. This dorm was run down after all. I turned back to my desk and my eyes grew wide at what I saw. A pumpkin was on my desk. The carving on the pumpkin was something you word see on Halloween.

I blinked as I reached out to touch it but tensed hearing breathing behind me, I went to grab my sword but when I reached for it, it was gone. Now I was panicking.

"Looking for this?" Said a voice from behind me, I tensed as I looked back and saw a tall suit of armor holding my sword in his hand like he was fascinated by it. My eyes narrowed as I glared at him, when people take my sword it usually does not end well for any one.

He looked like a knight, his armor was worn down though. His armor was grey as his helmet showed chipped horns. His armor itself had dents and cracks and what looked like dried blood here and there. His eyes where the only thing I could see from his face and that creped me out, they were a bizarre green with no pupils only green lights.

The knight looked at the sword and tossed it back to me. I caught it barley, a bit shocked that he gave it back without a fight. I looked at my sword feeling my confidence come back a little and glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" I asked

He did something that surprised me. He got down on one knee in an old Medieval way of bowing and started to speak. "Holder of the demon sword. I am in need of your assistance."

I stared at him not believing him fully, I mean this guy shows up in knight's armor and asks for help, sounds like trouble. The man stood up, he looked like he had no fight in him anymore. His eyes where so dull almost grey and he stumbled a bit but remained on his feet. I sighed to myself knowing this was not going to end well, "What's the problem?" I asked him.

The knight lifted his head as he looked at me with those creepy green eyes, his arms swayed by his side every time he moved like they weren't attached to his body. "You see my boy not so long ago there was a king of all ghosts. It was a peaceful time, I was one of his knights you see and all was happy in the land. Then he came." I shivered a bit at how much venom that he put into saying the last thing. Whoever he was talking about must have ticked him off.

"It was horrible he captured many innocent spirits placing them all in his evil prison. When the knights tried to fight against him we fell one by one. I was all that was left, he spared me so I would see him place our king in eternal sleep. On that day I vowed revenge for my kingdom but I underestimated him. That is how I came to be now, a simple spirit asking for help."

I stared at him with wide eyes and honest surprise. This guy had fought to protect his kig and kingdom from some kind of demon and he fell. I knew what I had to do. I sighed a bit as I crossed my arms "I'll help you" I said.

The knight looked at me his eyes glowing more now. "Thank you." He said bowing again.

"Just tell me who this guy is and where he is, and I'll make sure he pays a price!" I said anger evident in my voice.

The knight nodded slowly "You know him already. He take the appearance of a boy who recently arrived today." He said.

My eyes got wide as it hit me who it was "That kid?" I asked.

The knight only nodded "I'm depending on you." He said as he slowly disappeared.

I looked around and saw that the pumpkin was gone as well, but that didn't bother me right now, all I could think about was that there was some kind of demon or something in the school teaching us about ghosts, and I was going to teach it a new meaning of the word pain.

_Danny POV_

Okay honestly I thought this guy wasn't human yet I thought that I could take him. Boy was I wrong. This guy was not just hard to hit, but he also hit hard. He dodged everything I throw at him and he keeps getting me with hits and kicks.

I charged at him one last time, he sidestepped me and grabbed me spinning me around while singing a song. He then tossed me into a wall.

I groaned as I felt pain everywhere. This guy was too much. I slowly got to my feet to see an almost giddy smile on his face. I shook my head. "This guy is having way to much fun." I muttered to myself.

I flew out of the wall and landed in front of him, he looked at me as if he wasn't expecting me to get back up. I needed to end this before Yukio comes back or before this guy kills me, one of the two. I then had an idea, I didn't want to do it in an enclosed space but it might be enough to end this fight.

I took a deep breath as I glared at him. He tilted his head to the side waiting to see what I will do, too bad for him this would be his mistake.

I opened my mouth and wailed.

The building shook as green shockwaves left from my mouth. The man whose eyes had widened in surprises had tried to fight it but soon was sent flying through a wall.

I let the wail end and tried to catch my breath. I felt my power draining and almost reverted back to normal. Yet I held strong and remained in ghost form. The ghostly wail is my most powerful attack yet it has a drawback, it takes up so much energy to use, that it leaves me drained. Usually causing me to return to normal.

I looked up and winced. The room was trashed. Desks where throne around a lot of things broken and plenty of things lodged into walls. I looked around to see where the guy was but couldn't find him.

I let out a relived breath of air as I got to my feet. I was about to return to normal when I started to hear someone clapping. I turned sharply around and saw the man with the strange top hat, with the white attire clapping his hands with a devilish grin. "Bravo dear boy, bravo." he almost sang

I tensed. How long has he been there? I thought. I didn't sense him at all. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I took a step back. I was in no condition to fight right now. If this guy tried something I was going to bolt.

The man frowned a bit "What? Wondering how I got here? And where that other guy went to?" He asked and smirked because my reaction most likely gave it away, "Soon my boy but first, a chat."

As if on cue a table appeared between us causing me to jump back with a yelp with hot cups of what I hope was tea, but knowing my luck it most likely was something worse. He sat down and lifted his cup with a smirk on his face, I sighed as I sat down as well still tense.

"Now we need to set some ground rules for your powers Mr. Fenton" he said.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at him. How did he know who I was?!

The man just chuckled a bit "Oh don't act so surprised we know many things about you Mr. Fenton. Like how you got this way, who you consider friends, and who you consider enemies. Try to believe me my friend we are not your enemies."

I was still tensed as I glared at him, this guy couldn't know that much could he? I didn't want to risk anything bad happening to my friends if I did anything wrong. The man smirked a bit "Good, now about your powers, using that form around here is not the smartest idea." He said pointing at me.

I blinked as I looked at myself; my normal ghost butt kicking attire was on with my white hair and green eyes, "What do you mean?" I asked him

"Well what we have here is a secret thing, a school for exorcists, and well when ghosts get in people start asking questions as well as get trigger happy." He said causing me to gulp." And guess who gets blamed for most of it?" he asked putting on a bit of a sad tone.

"Let me guess, you do?" I asked my arms crossed.

The man smirked a bit showing what looked like fangs "You're smarter than I thought. But enough of that, you must keep your powers hidden not only for your safety but for the safety of the students here." He said.

"No duh." I commented dryly. "Been doing it for years."

He just smirked at me. "What I mean my boy is not using that form at all. Keeping it hidden till the end of the month. Now I see that look boy, listen we have trained exorcists that do the fighting here, we don't need some wannabe hero in some kind of lab suit to start screwing them up, do we?"

I really wanted to ring this guy's neck but he had a point, this place gave me a chill that no cemetery back home could do also if I "went ghost" every time I had a feeling my cover word be even more blown, also I didn't want anyone hurt from my powers I mean the guy I just fought had me using everything I had to even stay in it and had to use my last resort which can cause some serious damage. I sighed a bit as I nodded "Okay" I said "I'll play by your rules."

The man smirked again. "Very good, now you will be watched to make sure you don't break our little agreement." He paused as he began to think of something. "However this school can be very dangerous now can it?" He asked himself.

I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion till he snapped his fingers. "How about this. If the situation asks for it, and there is no other option…go ghost" he said with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed into a glare at him using my battle cry but nodded. He smiled and suddenly stood up causing the table and my seat to disappear making me fall to the floor.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" he said disappearing in a strange pink cloud.

When he was gone I sighed to myself getting up as the rings appeared again and turned me back to normal. I walked to the exit missing Yukio pass me and his scream of shock.

I walked down the hallway and could only say one thing. "Worst. Month. Ever!"


	5. The Ghost of the Cram School

**The Ghost of the Cram School**

_Rin POV_

Heading into class was odd. More so than usual. The overall feeling just didn't sit well with me, like something bad was about to happen. I kept my eyes wide open as I scanned the area. My sword strapped around my shoulder. I held onto the strap a bit tight thinking about how easy that guy had gotten it. Even if he wanted help, why did he have to grab my sword?

What was worse was the Yukio was being silent, like not talking at all. He didn't even say anything when he left this morning. I was concerned but thought that the new teacher may be starting to get to him. Though thinking back on it, I did notice that his eyes where duller then usual and that the air was colder then it should when he was around…meh probably nothing.

Soon I was inside the school and at my desk. My head was down but that did not mean I wasn't surveying the area. The door opened and I tensed and felt my eyes narrow into a glare as I see the kid walk in with the crazy principle. So called it. I thought bitterly.

He was wearing our school uniform, a black jacket with a white dress shirt under it, a red and black tie, and black pants, he was escorted in by non-other than the clown himself Mephisto.

"Alright students, today marks Mr. Fenton's first day, so make sure he is treated well." He said looking over every one. My eyes were glued to the kid, if the knight told me the truth this guy murdered and entire Kingdom.

Mephisto looked my way and a smirk appeared on his face witch caused me to tense up. "Mr. Fenton will still help his father teach his class but he will also be attending the other classes with you all, so please try not to get him killed."

The day was almost a blur after that, the kid really just laid his head down and said and did nothing. When classes were over, the feeling was still strong in the air. I saw exorcists in black jackets whispering to each other as I walked passed, I couldn't hear them all that well, but I had an idea on what it was about.

A few months ago my father Satan tried to combine this world with his. It took everything we had to stop him, after that things started to go back to normal or at least as normal as it could get around here, but there was still suspicion that he may try again in the future and since his kids were still alive there was a higher possibility.

He took over Yukio and used him as a host to almost achieve that goal. So it was a common sight to see the sons of Satan being watched to make sure we don't go nuts and kill everyone.

'_Not like we would.'_ I thought bitterly.

I walked past the big fountain that was outside the school and saw the kid siting on the top of it. He was leaning back against one of the statues on it, his ears plugged with earphones listening to an iPod. In a way he looked like a normal teenager, but I knew better, anyone can look like something and can be completely different than what you think.

I moved slowly trying not to make a noise, if this was going to be where it has to be, let it.

I pulled out my sword from the red case, it was in a dark blue scabbard, and the handle was the same color as well. I was about to pull it out when I heard someone coming. I looked back to see who it was and cursed hearing that chuckle of that clown.

_Danny POV_

This was turning into a really bad month. First I fight off some ghosts that apparently were not ghosts, get sent to help teach a class at a school that contained exorcists, not being allowed to use my powers, and now being forced into attending the school as an exchange student. Now when that annoying principle showed up, it just made my day worse.

"Looks like everything is going well, you're not dead...well any more dead." he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes as I got off the fountain placing my iPod in my pocket. "What do you want now?" I asked annoyed and mad.

The man smiled "Just seeing if you were still alive, and if you kept your word." He said.

I glared at him and sighed nodding. I had noticed it, the people watching me, I had gotten good at people spying on me, thanks to some old ghost pals who always wanted me dead, locket up or used as there pawn.

…What? I'm not paranoid. It's me just being careful. With enemies like the Guys in White, Vlad Plasmius and about all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone after you, you learn to be careful. See not paranoid just careful…not paranoid!

"We just want to keep the peace here, and also keep you safe from anything that word find you out. Ghost energy can attract demons you know?" he said smirking.

"Whatever." I said as I walked past him and headed back to the apartment my family and myself was staying at. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice coming right at me till it was too late.

I stumbled backwards a bit and fell on my behind my hand going to my head on instinct. I opened my mouth ready to yell at whoever knocked me down but paused at who I saw.

"I'm sorry!" said a girl who sat down next to me. She was wearing a pink komodo and she had old fashioned sandals on as well. She looked at me concern filling her green eyes. "You okay?" she asked.

I blinked up at her as I sat up, "Yeah fine." I said though I could feel my head throbbing. She still had concern in her eyes helping me sit up. Next to her was a small box that was open showing different plants.

I opened my mouth to ask who she was but froze when I felt the cold mist escape my mouth. I tensed and looked around knowing very well what that meant, the girl looked at me now with more concern. "Are you cold?" she asked me.

I shook my head "No…uh…" I looked behind me and my eyes got wide. Standing there was a kid from class. He had on the school uniform his face showed a mix of anger and determination never a good combo for me. "Shiemi…get away from him" he said low razing a sword.

I tensed as I slowly stood up and faced him. Was that in that red case all along?

"Why? He's just a kid?" she said.

I could feel my eyes twitch. I'm fifteen for goodness sake!

The kid grasped the handle and glared at me "Trust me here." He said but before he could pull the sword out I saw his body freeze up "Dame…." He gritted his teeth as he fell forward landing on his face the sword landing near my feet. I blinked as I looked up and my eyes got wide. It was that guy Yukio, he had his gun out, and he looked annoyed and a bit relived.

"Yukio?" said the girl that if I heard right was Shiemi. "What…why…?" she sounded confused and a bit scared. My eyes narrowed into a glare at the guy. He was usually kinder than that from when I have been around him.

Yukio turned around to leave but as he turned I saw his eyes where a shade of green. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I moved to go after him knowing I had to do something. However I was pulled from my hero complex when I felt someone grab my arm softly.

I turned to look at her and saw her frightened face. I felt all the anger leave me for the moment. The ghost could wait. I needed to see if the guy and the girl was okay.

"Please I need your help." She asked looking back at the kid.

I looked at her then at the kid and sighed deeply, "What do you need me to do?" I asked already knowing this was not going to end well.

The girl looked at me her eyes wide still fill of concern and now a little fear "We need to take him some place to rest." She said.

I nodded. "Alright. You know this school the best so where to? The nurse? I asked.

She shook her head. She was thinking hard. She suddenly had what I like to call a light bulb moment. As she finally said. "The garden."

"The what?" I asked

"Follow me and I'll show you." She said as she looked at me then at him a sheepish expression appearing on her face that I found kind of cute.

"I got him" I knelt down in front of him as Shiemi lifted him up and pushed him on my back, I lifted him up and breathed deeply. Lets pray this garden wasn't far.


	6. The Secret Garden

((Hey all, I am focused on getting this one done by the end of next month, so hear is Ch.6 Enjoy~))

**The Secret Garden **

Danny POV

Mental note, "Whenever you run into someone you have never met, get threatened by someone with a sword, then see same person get shot, don't help said person." The same guy was now on my back, he wasn't dead witch was a relief; hey I'm not evil I don't suggest this on anyone.

I followed the girl as best I could, luging around an extra body of dead wait, it really did not boost my mobility. We finally stopped and when we did I could smell the flowers from a garden, it seemed a bit faint. We entered the house and she showed me a set of stairs that led downward, I blinked at her and walked down them slowly, the smell got stronger as I walked and soon I was standing in the doorway of a garden that looked like heaven itself.

Everything was so green nothing looked sick, flowers of every type was growing even those that can only grow in certain areas and at certain times where growing, trees seemed to stretch toward the sky, the tallest I have ever seen. I looked at her and I guess the face I was making was comical because she started to laugh.

I looked around and noticed a small hole with leafs in it to make it more comfortable, it also had something that looked like the inside of a pillow laid out as well. I moved and let the guy slid of and go into the hole. The girl had walked back inside to grab something most likely medical herbs or medicine for the guy.

The guy looked odd and not in a good way. His pointed ears made him look like an elf, he mouth was open and I could see fangs, just like the principle of the school, where these two related? I thought about this then my eyes found his sword. I stared at it for what bit then I picked it up.

It felt like a normal sword, however there was some kind of power radiating off it, it was faint however like it was being contained. I lifted it up and grabbed the handle; I felt the power start to flow more as I held it.

"_What__are__you__doing_?"

I turned around to see who was there, and saw the girl named Shimi had come back; she had a small bucket of water with a towel hanging from the opening. I looked at her then looked back at the sword and sighed internally, "Nothing…just, looking." I said. I placed the sword down and felt the rush of power disappear.

I helped her out as best I could, I rolled him over and pulled out the dart that was in his back, she looked confused and frightened when I held it up. "Well this explains why he passes out." I said stating the obvious as I always do. I rolled him back over so he was on his back and Shimi placed the wet towel on his head.

I sat back looking over the dart, "You know who that guy was?" I asked her. She tensed a bit as her hands tightened on her kimono. "Yeah" she said silently.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's….he's Rin's brother." She said slowly.

"And Rin is?"

She looked at me her eyes wide and looked over at the guy; I blinked and lowered my head, why was I having trouble with common sense now. "I'm surprised you don't know him, a lot of people around here know him well." She said.

I smiled a bit and looked at her "I'm not from around here, think a couple continents over."

She blinked at me but nodded. I smiled a bit and looked around at the garden, "This place is amazing."

She smiled wide "This was my grandmother's garden; she worked her entire life to make this perfect or at least close to it."

"Looks like it paid off, this place is beautiful."

"Yeah…" if I was seeing things, I word say a tear went down her cheek.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Did I say something?"

She shook her head "No, No that's not it, just…, remembering good memories." She said.

I nodded a bit and sighed internally. I looked back in the hole and I almost jumped; strange little people where in the hole, they looked like they were made out of the environment. They were around him, releasing something that looked like pollen that spread over Rin.

"What are they?" I asked.

She smiled a bit "They are children of this garden, they help out anyone who comes here." She said, "They are really kind and friendly."

I felt more at ease, when she said that, the only things I have seen this month where demons and ghosts who wanted to kill me, main me, eat me, and well anything else, seeing peaceful things for a change was a nice touch. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine." I said.

She looked at me the cloth in her hand "What?"

I blinked at her "What? We are friends right?"

She stared at me for a moment, and for a second I thought I might have met my doom, but she did something I didn't expect she tackled me taking the breath out of me. "Thank You, Thank, You, Thank You!" she said.

"Can't…breathe…" I was able to say, she quickly let go and I almost fell forward but caught myself before I could fall all the way. "I'm sorry!" she said lowing her head, her face showed disappointment and sadness.

"It's okay; just don't kill me with a bear hug okay." I said with a smile.

She looked at me and nodded. "I need to get more water, I'll be back." She said getting up and walking back inside. I sat next to him, thinking about the guy who shot him. Where they in bad terms? No he didn't seem like that, then what? I then remembered the eyes, the windows to the sole, they looked cloudy and not his own.

Before I could continue this thought I saw the kid start to stir. I blinked as I looked over at him. As he opened his eyes I smiled. "Hey welcome back." It was then that I realized I was in more trouble than I thought, as he punched me in the gut.

RinPOV

I didn't know how long I was out however when I woke up and saw that kid, my instincts took over and I punched him in the gut, will admit it was satisfying. I sat up and looked around, not knowing where I was at first, then it hit me, this was Shiemis grandmother's garden.

I stepped out of the hole and looked around for that kid, I saw him leaning on a tree holding his stomach in pain. I growled low as I leaned down and grabbed my sword. "Now you will pay, for what you have done."

He looked up and stared at me, still holding his stomach. I grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out from the scabbard, blue flames erupted from the sword and from me. Blue flames surrounded me, but did not hurt me; two concentrated flames where on my head looking like horns, my sword also was engulfed with the same flame. I opened my eyes and looked at the kid, his eyes were wide and full with fear, I could only smirk as I lifted my sword "Time to die demon." I slashed.

Danny POV 

I try to be a nice guy, I help others, I save the world, I beat up ghosts who want to threaten the world of the living, and every time I try I end becoming the bad guy, and this was a prime example. Getting attacked by the same guy that I helped, irony's such a pain sometimes. I dodged his sword, after my shock of him engulfing in blue flames worn off, I rolled out of the way from his sword slash.

The sword was also on fire as well. I stood up, "Going…" dame that deal, if I went ghost I might not see the light of day again. I glared at him and started to run; yeah I was running because I was scared but also to see if I could get out of here, fire is fire, no matter what color it is, and it can burn, I didn't what this garden to burn down.

It seemed like I lost him when I looked back, and saw him running after me, he raised his sword sideways and slashed, blue flames came straight toward me, last minute decision I ducked. The flames went over my head and maid impact with the plants behind me setting them on fire. I looked back and my eyes got wide, then I glared at him. But he charged at me again his sword in a position to stab me; I jumped out of the way, but was not lucky for I felt pain erupt on my side.

I kneeled down from the pain, my hand going to it, out of instinct. I pulled it up and saw my hand was red, he was able to get me, and this guy was really trying to kill me. He was struggling to get his sword out of a tree that he stabbed instead of me. He let out a scream as the tree engulfed in the same blue flames.

I was terrified, the guy held the sword at his side, and started to walk toward me, I backed up now intending on getting away alive. He raised his sword again his face full of hate. I closed my eyes waiting for the end.

"_What__are__you__doing!__" _Said Shiemi as she dropped her bucked of water, she stared wide eyes at Rin. "Shiemi…get out of here now." He said.

"Why are you fighting him?" she asked?

"I said get out of here; this guy destroyed an entire kingdom without mercy." He said.

"I did what now?" I asked. His focus returned to me with a deadly glair. "You herd me demon, now to send you back to hell where you belong!" he said razing his sword upward. "Stop please!" she shouted, he tensed for a moment, but slashed down word again, I closed my eyes again waiting for the end but it didn't come…again. When I opened my eyes I saw vines surrounding me or at least keeping me close to the ground, I sat up a bit and looked over at Shiemi she was on her knees, breathing hard.

"I won't let you Rin." She said. A little green man was in front of her, one of the ones I saw helping the guy. I heard him shout and then I saw him charging at her, his eyes mixed with blue and green, my eyes got wide as I jumped over to her and got in-between her right before he made a downward slash.


	7. The Garden Of Nightmares

((Hey all, sorry for the long wait but here is Ch.7, Enjoy~~))

**Garden Of Nightmares**

Rin POV

It was silent for a bit, everything around me seemed to stop and slow down, also was it just me or did the temperature get colder? My vision was fuzzy so I couldn't see very well. I heard the sound of water hitting the floor, it was faint but I could hear it, coming from somewhere near me, but where?

My vision soon cleared enough so I could see Shiemi sitting down staring at me with wide scared eyes, my eyes got wide as I tried to move back but my sword was stuck. I looked down at the blade and was shocked at what I saw; the blade was in-between two white gloves.

The guy connected to the gloves slowly stood up my sword still in between his hands. He had on a black and white jumpsuit; He had a white "D" stitched on the chest of the suit that seemed to admit an eerie glow. The guy himself had snow white hair and pale skin, he slowly opened his eyes, that glowed a bright green just like the knights only difference was this guy had pupils and he glared at me venomously.

I jerked my sword back and he let go letting his arms fall to his side making fists. I jumped back trying to regain some composer. It was then I noticed that near the kids feet where drops of green and red liquid. I blinked a bit and noted that he raised his hand up to me; I saw a tear in it, with a gash across his palm blood mixed with green exiting from it. I blinked a bit but caught that his eyes had gotten a brighter green now covering his pupils as his hand also began glowing the same color.

My instincts kicked in as I side-stepped a blast from his hand. I blinked a bit looking at where the beam hit a tree, and then back at him, a growl was all that escaped my mouth, as I raised my sword in front of me, _"__Looks__like__that__kid__had__help.__" _I thought to myself. The flames burning bright again as I glared at him.

His pupils had returned but his hand was still glowing pointed right at me. I smirked a bit, "What happened to that kid?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes at me "He has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want." He said. I blinked at the guy but I glared at him knowing a trick when I see one, "Don't fool me." I said looking around "You're just his decoy; I know he will come from a different side and strikes me when I am not paying attention."

I looked at him, confusion evident on his face and I groaned to myself _"__Way__to__go__Rin,__give__the__kid__ideas__on__how__to__kill__you.__" _I thought to myself. If that wasn't the trick then what was? I didn't have time to think on an answer before more green blasts came at me, I ducked and ran behind a tree for cover.

I breathed in deeply, as the blasts kept hitting the tree, after a bit they stopped and I looked back. All I saw was Shiemi still sitting down her head moving as if she was looking for something, before I could walk out I felt presser on my gut and I let out a breath of air before I was sent flying backwards.

It felt like someone tacked me and was still tackling me sending me backwards, only problem was I couldn't see who it was, when it finally stopped I felt myself fall not noticing how far off the ground I was, I landed with a thud hitting the ground.

I opened my eyes groggily and looked up seeing a familiar green beam heading toured me, my eyes got wide as I quickly spun missing the beam, I used the shockwave to get to my feet however as I stood slashing my sword, "Is that all you got!" I shouted looking around for where he might be.

I looked around hearing noting then thought of something and looked up, and saw him, hovering in the air, his hands were now glowing green as he glared at me. We were deep in the garden now, trees so tall they blocked out the very odd sky this place had, and the only light was the strange boxes with markings on them that glowed with fire, normal fire.

I glared at the kid my demon half starting to kick in more as the blue flames intensified as I let out a growl and charged at him, the kids eyes glowed a bit brighter as he charged at me too, his legs connecting into one becoming some kind of black tail matching his attire his hands at his side still glowing green.

Danny POV

Going ghost was completely on instinct and at the time completely necessary so that stupid principle, won't be able to call me out on this one…at least I hope he won't.

Back to what was going on, we were charging at each other, I closed my eyes as my body went invisible and I fazed throe him, but as I did I grabbed his leg and went visible again tossing him back to the ground. He spun a bit and landed on his feet. He looked up at me and for a moment I froze, the look on his face was demonic, something I am not used to seeing when I fight ghosts.

I snapped back into reality when he slashed his sword and sent out blue flames at me, I did my best to doge them, but I was not fast enough as the burn streaked my side, the same side he was able to get at with his sword. I fell from the sky and nearly hit the ground only to catch myself and hover for a bit, my hand was on my side on instinct as I felt intense pain. "Okay so normal fire can't hurt me like this, so what kind of fire did this guy have?" I landed on the ground luckily able to rest for a moment. "Man why can't I just have one normal day?" I said to myself then chuckled a bit at my statement remembering something a friend back home told me, "Because normal isn't fun, right Sam." I smiled a bit but tensed when I heard footsteps coming from behind me, I quickly turned that way my hand glowing green ready to fire an ecto-blast.

I blinked a bit at who came out of the forest, it was Shiemi she was breathing hard and her head was low. My hand stopped glowing green and I lowered it, ignoring the pain from caching the sword. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She looked up at me now standing straight she was still breathing deeply but she was able to say, "I was worried…about my friend."

I blinked a bit and looked around "He's fine, I took him to a safe place" I said playing that card just to be sure, It was bad enough Mr. Top Hat figured me out, I don't need anyone else. She looked at me in the eyes for a bit and started shaking her head, "I…mean you…" she said.

I cursed in my mind, she knew. I sighed a bit and looked at her "You can't tell anyone who I am okay." I told her, she blinked a bit at me confusion evident on her face, "Let's just say I ant ready to tell everyone yet." I said.

She stared at me a bit and nodded slowly. I smiled a bit but that faded when I heard footsteps approach fast, I swung around and looked around still hearing them coming now right from the trees into a small opening, lucky for me I know where to fall to have cover.

"Get out of here, find someone named Jazz, she will help." I said. When she didn't replay I looked over and my eyes got wide, as I felt a sudden pain on my gut. I looked down and saw a scarily familiar green sword, and worst of all Shiemi was the one holing it. I felt pain but something else, fear.

She lifted her head and looked at me an insane smile on her face as well as glowing green eyes, eyes that were not her own, I glared at her, the best I could knowing who this was, and knew how bad of a predicament I was in. I staggered back leaning agents the tree my hand over the open wound witch was starting to heal. She started to laugh still holding the glowing green sword, "What's wrong boy…afraid of something?" she asked her voice mixed with someone else's.

I glared at her in the eyes venomously "Get…out of…her." I said. She laughed again "Soon…but first…for some fun." She slashed again with the sword and all went black.

Rin POV

I knew I hit him, now I just had to find him. I searched the woods and ran into a clearing, trees surrounding me. Had to admit it was unsettling, like something was watching me, hunting me. I tensed when I heard the sounds of twigs breaking; I raised my sword ready to slash at anything that showed up.

The sounds got louder, and I got tenser, the blue flames surrounding my body got brighter as I raised my sword and begun to slash, but I stopped when I saw who it was. Shiemi stood there her eyes wide and still full of fear. I lowered my sword a bit and averted my gaze remembering earlier, she ran to me and my eyes got wide as I felt her hug me. I blinked a bit and looked down at her.

She had tears in her eyes as her face was pressed agents my chest, "Please…just stop…" she said her voice cracking. I looked down at her and sighed a bit lifting up the sword and placing it in its scabbard, when I did the blue flames went away as well. She looked up at me, and I smiled a bit "You win." I said. She grinned a bit and lowered her head again, I felt my face get red as I realized what predicament this looked and quickly backed off, "Uhh lets head back." I said trying to hide my flushed face.

She blinked a bit but nodded, as soon as I turned my back to her I heard her scream in pain, I quickly looked back and saw her eyes were wide, they soon closed as she fell forwards, thanks to reflexes I caught her. "Shiemi...SHIEMI!" I asked now worried, I closed my eyes, as I glared at a sound that came from behind a tree.

My eyes got wide as I saw that same boy, this time he was slouched his hand covering his stomach, he had a gash mark on his chest witch could have been from the fall, and he was breathing very hard. His hand was out and was glowing green. That was enough to make me snap.

I lowered her to the ground and stood glaring at him demonically, growling as I grabbed the swords hinge ready to pull it out, but I never did, before I could think of what to make of it, I saw the kid fire another blast this time missing me but hitting something behind me. I turned around and saw Shiemi standing, her head back as if she was hit by the blast, I stared at her a bit then she did something that really creped me out, she lowered her head, and opened her eyes witch where now just a green light, a very crazy smile appearing on her face, "Well…I was hoping to have some fun…but you have to ruin it….don't you….phantom." she said.

I looked back and saw the kids eyes glow brighter but his eyes where faded out badly. "Ah well…guess, I'll just have to kill you all…" she said I looked back at her and my eyes got wide as I saw a sword slashing downward at me. I didn't have time to react to the slash nor me getting pushed out of the way. I landed on my behind and slowly opened my eyes to see the kid standing in front of me, his arms stretched out, he was like that for a moment then I saw him shake, a bit. I saw his eyes where now glazed, and then he fell forward a bit but was sent flying back with a kick by Shiemi.

He landed hard agents a tree, and for a moment he sat there motionless, then his face changed to one of panic, he then held his head and closed his eyes as he screamed. I stared at him my eyes wide, as I saw him scream and move back as if he was trying to get away from something. He only stopped when Shiemi stabbed the boy in the stomach. He looked up at her and his he closed his eyes and his body went limp.

I stared in shock as she pulled away; the wound had a glow around it and was getting smaller. My eyes got wide as I saw two silver rings appear around the kids middle, and spread to either end of him, I staggered a bit as I saw the kid from before sitting there. I looked back at Shiemi shock and a bit of anger in my voice "What did you do?"

She looked at me and smirked, "I just sent him to a place where fear rules." She said, she glared at me a bit then smirked her voice a mix of something else, "And now it's your turn." She charged at me and slashed downward with her sword, I moved to the side but she smirked and she fell forward her sword disappearing, "Shiemi!" I shouted as I grabbed her, before I could react I saw my sword being taken from my hand, "Wha…HEY!"

My sword hovered in the air for a moment, till the being holding it became visible, and it was then that I knew this was very bad. That same knight from before was there holding my sword, only this time he looked a lot younger, and a lot stronger, "At last, it's mine." He said holding my blade up.

I glared at him "Yeah right!" I shouted and charged at him, he sidestepped me and hit me with the butt of my own sword, and I fell backward. I glared back up at him, but it faded when I saw him raise that green sword he had, "Goodnight…demons spawn!" he said slashing. I closed my eyes again waiting for it to hit, but nothing, all I felt was a burst of wind and I looked up and saw the knight look around feeling it too.

My eyes got wide as I saw him fly back and hit a tree with a thud, I blinked and looked around then when I spotted her and I smiled a bit. The woman was wearing an open black jacket, with a red bikini top on under it, she had short pants on as well, her hair looked like flames. She looked like she was ready to kill. "If I were you, I would leave my student alone" she said jumping down from the tree she was in. She had her sword by her side, it always seemed odd that it had those green openings going down it, but if it gets the job done I don't care.

The knight slowly stood up and glared at Shura, he looked at me a bit "I have what I want." He said "Until the next time we meet…son of Satan." He said bowing and fading into the ground. Shura glared and started to charge at him slicing at him but he was gone before she could hit him. She cursed to herself then glared at me "I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" she asked "getting into things you shouldn't have." I sighed a bit and lowered my head, "And worst of all he has the Demon Blade, how did you lose it!" she asked me shouting now. I looked at her a bit and shouted back "It's not my fault, if he took over Shiemi!" she stared at me for a moment and shook her head "You're an idiot." She said as she turned and placed her sword to her chest and as a light surrounded the mark above her cleaved her sword went into the strange symbol and she looked back at me "Did you not learn anything, to not let the enemy touch your weapon." she asked, I lowered my head not really needing a lesson now. She sighed shaking her head "When this is over, I am going to make sure you know that lesson before picking up that dame sword…now come on and help get these two to the infirmary."

I blinked a bit and nodded as I walked over to the guy since she had Shiemi, I sighed as I picked the kid up on my back, and he was surprisingly light which was good. I could still hear the kids terrified scream, and the look on his face, and it sent a chill down my spine, it's something I never like hearing.

I picked him up and started to follow Shura out of the garden, I know that I was going to get one of the longest lectures of my life but, also had the satisfaction of losing my sword to some ghost knight. Honestly this was turning out to be the worst month ever.

((Again sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoyed~))


	8. Prophecy and a Castle

**Prophecy and a Castle**

Danny POV

Darkness that is all I could understand. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, I tried to move my arms and legs but again couldn't. I started to freak out a bit, but took a deep breath to calm my nerves, should have done that sooner but who cares.

I relaxed a bit and tried to understand where I was. I heard nothing, and felt nothing. Great start I know, but I could tell I was still in the air hovering. I tried one more time to open my eyes and to my surprise they opened without a fight.

I finally was able to take in the sights of where I was. I had a monster headache and my stomach was in pain, then I remembered. "Fright Knight." I looked around now ready for anything to hit me. For in all honestly I had never gotten slashed by the guys' sword before so I had no idea what to expect.

I continued to look around until the scene started to change around me. I closed my eyes for the lights that came with it were blinding. When I opened them again I was hovering over the Nasty Burger in my home town.

I looked around and everything seemed to be just the same. The teenagers were eating happily and gossiping about what happened that day at school or at a party. It was then my eyes caught the appearance of a certain Goth girl sitting down at a table with a brown colored teen taping away at his PDA. I smiled a bit seeing my two best friends, I decided to join them but before I could I heard someone scream.

"There! There he is, the evil ghost!" The lady shouted. I sighed a bit, and shook my head. I was used to being called evil by now, but it still bothers me to some degree. Before I could even open my mouth the entire area started to scream and run from me. I blinked a bit but sighed again, but before I could disappear I felt my body chill and tense a bit as a cool blue breath escaped my mouth, my indication that a ghost was near.

I looked around but saw nothing. My sense was still going off but I could still see nothing. Then I heard more people scream as they pointed at me terror filling their eyes. I continued to look around then it hit me. I made a dash to the Nasty Burger and before I made contact with the side of the building I turned intangible and fazed through the wall.

When I reappeared, I was expecting to see either the Box Ghost or, The Lunch Lady, but again no ghost was there. I was now starting to get frustrated. It was then however that I finally noticed that I was visible. I looked around at all the shocked and scared faces and waved my hand shyly at them which got them to scream and start running out.

I let out another sigh, thinking this was getting old. I turned around half expecting to see my friends behind me but they weren't they were at the very back wall. I blinked a bit at them and as I moved closer to them they seemed to try and move back as much as they could. "Guys?" I asked but they only looked at me with the same terror and hatred that the other people felt.

The Goth girl Sam gulped a bit as she took a step forward. "You…you…we trusted you…why...why?" she asked close to tears.

I only blinked completely confused "What are you…." I was stopped when Tucker interfered "You know what you did!" he said with so much force it scared me for a moment "You killed them…you killed your own family!"

My eyes shot open as I stared at my best friends. "Killed…I." I looked at my hands and then back at them "I…I didn't…"

"Yes you did!" Sam shouted "Even after all you promised you still became him!" she shouted "I hate you!"

I looked at her then at Tucker who had the same look she had I shook my head "No…no, no, no" I said as I flew out of the Nasty Burger and flew at top speed to my house. As I flew I could hear the screams of people but I didn't care, "It can't be true. It can't be true!" As I continued to fly and continue that mantra I came across I ran in "Mom!" no answer "Dad!" again no answer. I flew up to the upstairs and opened the door to Jazzes room "Jazz!" she was not there.

My eyes were wide as panic started setting in as I tried one last place the basement. The ghost hunting basement filled with every type of weapon from guns to grenades to even battle suits designed to hunt ghosts. And the center of it all was the Ghost Portal a device that allows ghosts into the world and the reason yours truly became the ghost halfa you all know and love…well kind of…you get my point.

I looked around desperately but again found nothing. I slowly fell to the ground then falling to my knees "No…" I said as I slammed my fist to the ground "How?" I asked no one. I closed my eyes as tears started to fall "Mom…Dad…Jazz…all gone…" I slowly stood up and walked over to one of the computer screens and looked at myself my eyes got wide "No….not you…" I stepped back as I saw my reflection do the same but only with a demonic smile. He had blue skin and white fire like hair on his head. His eyes were a glowing red. "No…no…I couldn't" I continued finally falling to my knees holding my head as I screamed. Then the world seemed to go dark but before I fell completely I saw the scene shift and a familiar voice call for me then all went black.

Rin POV

This was turning into the worst month I have had in a very long time, my worst? You do not want to know. I was sitting down outside the infirmary doors Yukio and Ashura made that painfully clear that it wouldn't be wise to be in the room with the one you tried to kill and terrify to death.

I sighed as I leaned my head back agents the wall now starting to think about all that happened. The knight asking me for help, meeting the strange kid, meeting the other kid that turned out to be the other kid…I really need to learn this kid's name, then the fact that the very same knight that asked me to help him possessed Shiemi and stole my sword.

I got my lecture for losing my sword, which I was intending on getting back, and making sure that knight never messes with me again. But then again there was that boy. He stood up and saved me even though I was trying to kill him.

I sighed as I leaned my head back onto the wall and continued to think. However I was snapped out of my thoughts when the school started to shake. My eyes shot open as I jumped to my feet as I did the door to the infirmary opened and Yukio came running out. "Is it an earthquake?" I asked him. He shook his head as he looked out the window focus completely on something. I ran over to him and looked out to see what he was looking at and my eyes got wide at what I saw.

A giant green portal was spiraling on the ground, and what was coming out of it was a giant castle about the same size as the school, with the castle came bizarre green lights that came out of the portal and building.

"What is that?" I asked.

Yukio let out a sigh and shook his head "I don't know."

Danny POV

I was lying down on a cold hard floor, normal right? As I started to stir I could hear the sound of ticking all around me. My eyes slowly opened as I held my head trying to get the buzzing and ticking out of my head.

As I looked around I noticed that I was no longer in the basement but in the ghost zone, and that I was surrounded by ticking clocks. I blinked a bit and looked around for the owner of the place, good thing I didn't have to wait long.

A green mist appeared and a ghost of a middle aged man appeared. He wore a purple hood over his head but I could still see his blue skin and red eyes looking at me, his left eye had a scar going down it. He had on a lighter shade of purple for a shirt that went down to his ghostly tail and his belt was black with a pocket watch hanging off it. His most unique trait was where his chest should be was instead a glass case with a clock inside. He was holding a bizarre staff as well, that looked like a claw but it was holding a clock in its pincers.

"Clockwork?"

The ghost only smiled a bit "Glad you still remember me Danny." He said in a calm voice.

I blinked at him and looked around "What happened?" I asked

His form shifted to an old man as he grew a long white beard and became slouched "You were trapped in a nightmare." He said his voice never changing. I closed my eyes and shook my head "It felt so real…" I said close to a whisper.

"You should be dead." He said turning around and starting to fly to the upper layer of his clock tower. My eyes got wide as I quickly followed him "What do you mean?"

"Fright Knights sword has the power to show anyone to their worst fears, thus they will die from fright from it," his form shifted again to an infant "That is why he is so feared after all, as both a ghost and a spirit of Halloween."

I blinked a bit then nodded a bit understanding. "Wait…then how did I end up hear…am I?" The time ghost only laughed a bit as he shook his head "No, you are very much alive, well half alive." He said with a smirk.

I took a breath of relief as I relaxed a bit then I looked around more "Wait…why did you save me?"

The time ghost lowered his head a bit and let out a sigh "There has been a shift in power recently." He said. I blinked confused about what he meant. "Something is coming, that surpasses even my power." He continued voice calm but serious at the same time.

I stared at him wide eyed "Stronger?" to be fair Clockwork is one of the most powerful ghosts I have ever met, able to manipulate time on a whim, and if something is strong enough to get him worried is not something I look forward too.

The ghost looked at me again as his form returned to a middle aged man. "However, I have been looking over some things, and you are needed to defeat this returning threat." He said I blinked and sighed a bit "Figured."

He just smirked but it quickly faded "I have looked into the future and I saw the destruction of everything, a world that is dominated by this being." He said. He looked at me in the eyes "I saved you because you are needed to defend the world from this threat you and others." He said with a smirk.

I blinked a bit and looked at him "Who else besides me?" I asked.

He just shook his head "I can't tell you that now Phantom. However you halve already met one." He said. I blinked trying to think who he was talking about then it hit me "Please tell me it's not the guy with the deadly sword and blue fire."

The ghost only smirked a bit "You tell me?" he asked.

I sighed a bit and placed a hand over my forehead "Great." He just smirked a bit and looked over at a screen. "Looks like Fright Knight is starting his assault."

"What?" I asked as I flew over to the screen to see what he was talking about and my eyes got wide at what I saw. I saw the ghost kings castle hovering over the ground next to the school that seemed to have some kind of shield around it, I saw ghosts trying to get pass it only to be shot down or disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Fright Knight has stolen the Demon Blade the same sword that the boy used agents you." Clockwork said.

I blinked a bit and looked at him then back at the screen "They need my help." The ghost only smiled a bit "Glad you see it my way. Make sure to get the sword back." he said.

I blinked and looked at him "How come, it's just a sword right?"

The ghost looked at me "The sword has powers from Satan himself Phantom; with it he now has powers similar to that of the Devil himself."

I blinked as I looked at him then at the screen at the castle. I let out a groan, "Why did this have to be so complicated?" I asked mostly myself. The ghost only smirked a bit "Go Phantom, defeat the Knight and retrieve the Demon Blade before he can do something the world will regret." He said.

He pointed his staff at me, and it started to glow a faint blue I looked down and saw the same light surround me but before I left for good his form shifting again to an old man and said. "One who's spirit is like the wind, the spawn of Satan's blood, a hero born from the sea, and one who is neither alive nor dead" he said a smirk on his face.

I smiled a bit and nodded "Got it." I said as the world started to fade away again, and I was left in the cold darkness once again.


	9. Alliance

**Alliance **

Rin POV

Okay well I can honestly say I was not expecting anything that has happened to me over the course of this month, from having a new teacher, to having a new student, to me being tricked to try and kill him, to losing my sword to this knight ghost, and now to me standing guard outside the informatory or nurses office while the other exorcist deal with a ghost invasion. Yeah been a long month.

I wanted to get out there and fight too, but Yokio and Ashura both just told me to stay where I was, saying I would be more of a distraction then help. And as much as I hated that, they were right. I had no weapon and I already screwed up big for almost killing a guy who all in all saved my life.

But that wasn't the thing that bugged me; no what bugged me was why he did it. I tried to kill him, got pretty close and then he saves my life. I don't get it. Sure I am grateful but I'm still confused on the whole thing.

I closed my eyes as I just tried to relax a bit, but that was close to impossible with all the screaming and gunfire from outside. My body tensed as I heard footsteps approach me, I opened one eye to see who it was and let out an annoyed growl as I saw a familiar figure approach.

Danny POV

I opened my eyes with a groan getting blinded by the very bright lights before covering them with my arm. I looked around taking everything in. I was in a bed, which was a lot better than on the floor with ticking clocks everywhere…wait.

I sat bolt upright as I realized where I was. I felt someone tackle me into a hug and I realized by the orange hair who it was. "Jazz can't breathe." I said being honest and trying to lighten the mood.

I hear her let out a soft chuckle as she pulled back and look at me before punching me gently on the shoulder "Not funny." She said trying to sound mad, I only smiled. "Then why are you smiling and laughing?" I teased witch errand another shot to the shoulder a little harder than before.

I laughed and then went silent as I looked around "Where's-" "Dad's fine" she said answering my question before I even asked it. I nodded and looked at her seriously "How bad is it?" I asked her.

She blinked before letting out a defeated sigh, "I don't know, they haven't told me anything." She said shaking her head. I nodded. "From what Clockwork showed me, it's a whole army, ghosts of all kinds attacking this place." I said. I saw her face pale but I smiled at her, "Hey nothing I can't handle." She still frowned and shook her head "You're hopeless. You know you could ask for help right?" she asked. I just smirked witch caught her off guard a bit. "I know, and I think I know who to ask."

Before she could ask what I meant the door opened causing Jazz to jump and me to tense and get between the door and her. When I saw who had walked in I groaned "Not you again!" It was in fact the crazy principle in the white top hat and ice cream style umbrella. The man simply smirked showing off his fang like teeth "A pleaser to see you too boy." He said. Jazz looked back at me then him trying to see who this guy was, right she never met the guy, and honestly she was lucky.

The man looked over at Jazz and his smirk turned into a smile "Why hello dear, do not fear, I am just the principle at this school and a good friend with your brother." He said cheerily making my skin crawl which did not go unnoticed by Jazz.

He thankfully turned his attention back on me "Well boy, as you might guess we have a bit of a ghost problem." He said. "And what do you want Danny to do about it?" Jazz asked trying to keep my secret safe, a bit too late sadly. The man blinked and smiled "My you haven't heard?" he asked in shock and amusement witch just irked me even more. "Your brother is quite the ghost hunter, heck some say he is one itself, isn't that right boy?" he asked me with a smirk, which caused me to glare at him.

Jazz was about to say something but stopped when she saw the look on my face, she backed away slightly and I sighed nodding to her then looking back at the principle. "I know what's going on, and I will handle it." I said as I began to walk past him. He placed a hand on my shoulder which sent an odd chill down my spine as I looked back up at him.

"Your still injured I can't have one of my students hurt." he said with what sounded like actual concern witch surprised me for a moment. "Then again," and here we go, "It would be fun to see." He said with a smirk. "Make a good show." He said. I glared at him before having my shoulder go intangible so I could get away. He just smirked as he pulled his hand away. I glared at him than looked at Jazz, I smiled at her and nodded "Watch the fort while I'm gone okay." I said witch she just smiled and nodded "Got it little brother." I smirked before heading out the door. But stopped when I saw the other bed and the sleeping form of Shimmi I clenched my fists tight and lowered my head 'I won't turn into him, not now not ever. I promise' I thought as I walked out the room.

Rin POV

I heard the door open and my eyes got wide as I saw the boy I tried to kill walk out. He looked fine, like the last battle never happened, but I knew better, even he had to still be hurting from before. I let out a sigh as I see him walk down the hallway, 'Hear go's nothing' I thought to myself as I look at him "Hey!" the boy stopped as he turned to look at me. I saw him tense up and start to step back a bit.

I had a feeling this would happen. I lowered my head and let out another sigh, this was harder than I thought. "Why-Why did you-Why did you save me?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he looked at me for what seemed like forever untilled he just closed his eyes then opened them again with a smile. "It's what I do." He said.

Okay that was not what I was expecting, I looked at him "What do you mean?" I asked him. He just shook his head with that same smile "its part of the hero job description, save lives, help people, beat the bad guy while making quick wit comments." He said.

I stared at him and finally shook my head with a smile "I don't get you." I said. He tilted his head to the side confused. "You saved the life of someone who tried to kill you, anyone else would have let me die, but no you jumped in the way." I said.

He looked at me before laughing a bit "Well, let's say I saw the bigger of two evils and chose the bigger evil." He said. "And besides, that girl cares about you." He said witch caught my attention as my face flushed red. He just smirked at me "And I can now say you do as well." He said humor obvious in his voice. I glared at him anger returning "Yeah smart guy and what about you?" I asked/shouted at him.

He looked at me wide eyed for a moment before closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck "Well…I'm kind of taken." He said with a blush spreading across his face. I blinked a bit and smirked at him "Oh really?" I asked in a teasing tone. He just shook his head "Any way," he said turning around "You want know why I saved you?" he asked, I nodded watching him.

He smiled and turned his head to look at me "Well I don't hold grudges that well, and I believe in second chances." He said turning around to face me extending his hand out to me. I blinked at his hand then at him then smirked as I took his hand and shook it.

"Danny Fenton." He said with a smile. "Ghost halfa and all around most hated hero." He said. I smirked at that "Rin Okumura, son of Satan and all around one you do not want to get mad." I said back.

He smirked at me and nodded "So Rin, you want to get your sword back and teach that knight a new meaning of the words undead pain?" he asked. "Danny, you just read my mind." I said with a sadistic smirk.

"Then stand back." he said. I blinked and took a step back. He smirked at me as he closed his eyes cracking his neck before opening his eyes again "Going Ghost!"


	10. Battle at Ghost Castle

**Battle at Ghost Castle**

Rin POV

Let's make this completely clear, I don't scare easily, after all fighting demons, and my father, you would think I would be used to most to the bizarre. Well trying telling that to the kid who is flying, holding you by the arms going well over any legal speed limit I know off, heading to a very disturbing castle that holds a ghost knight and a demon sword, yeah, a bit nerves.

I looked down and saw the battle field. Exorcists old and young where fighting to keep this place safe, while others were standing tall, others were falling hard. I clenched my fist tight as I looked forward at the castle. "So what's the plan ghost boy?" I asked the pilot.

"We get in, get the sword, kick butt, and have a relaxing time with some rice balls." He said humor still in his voice "All in exactly that order." He finished with a smirk "I like the way you think." I said with a smirk.

I looked forward and my eyes got wide at the sight of the army of flying ghosts heading right for us. "Uh Dan, maybe we should try a different way." I suggested but all I got was a smirk from the boy "What's the fun in that, hold on." "What do you mean hold on, your holding me!" he didn't say anything as he speed up and charged at the army.

Danny POV

This was going to be fun, first I was holding Rin under the arms so there goes the ghost ray, so I just had to doge, easy right? I increased my speed as I flew god bless my enhanced strength making the guy not much of a burden.

The ghosts where all lower class, much like blobs and ectoplasm but some actually had a shape, many I have seen before and some never in my life. I flew past one as it tried to swipe me, ducked under a few as they tried to blast us, and went through one who was just ectoplasm. Phasing it off both me and Rin we continued onward.

However we stopped when I saw that I was now surrounded. I looked around and let out a sigh as I looked down at him, I let out a sadistic smirk as I tossed him in the air and started to fire ghost rays at all the ghosts in my way.

When that was done I lifted an arm out and caught Rins arm stopping his decent as he passed me. "Have a fun ride?" I asked with a smirk. Okay maybe the whole not holding grudges thing was a bit of a lie but whatever.

He glared at me for a moment before shaking his head "Do that again ghost boy." He didn't have to finish his warning. I just rolled my eyes and continued to fly straight toward the castle.

We landed gently letting go of his arms. He rolled his shoulders trying to get feeling back in them. I looked forward at the opening and narrowed my eyes as I started to head in Rin right behind me.

Rin POV

Okay this place gives new meaning to the term 'Haunted'. The feel alone was disturbing. We continued to walk well me walk him hovering in the air, show off. It still seemed strange and odd that this boy had two sides to him, one a normal scared teenage boy, the other a ghost hero who is barley scared of anything. But then I remember that scream, that horrible blood curdling scream the boy made. It made me think for a moment. "Hey just who is the knight anyway?" I ask him.

"He is known as the Fright Knight," he stated with ought looking back at me "Known as the ghost of Halloween, he is one of the mot powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone where ghosts reside." He explained. I nodded "And the sword?"

He paused for a moment "It allows him to show one there true fear, so they could die from fright alone." he said "One slash, one stab, and you're seeing your worst fear." He said. I blinked a bit at him "What did you see?" I asked.

He stopped now standing completely still his head lowered and eyes closed. I blinked as I passed him and looked back at him. "Dan?" I asked a bit confused. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I blinked as I saw a mixer of fear, sadness and anger. "I'm fine," he said going ahead of me."Just promise me one thing." He said. I nodded as he looked away from me "Never call me Dan." He said his voice cold as ice.

I stared at him a bit surprised by the tone but nodded anyway "Alright." He nodded and looked forward "Where close." He said. I blinked and narrowed my eyes "Okay."

We approached some kind of room the door was on the floor some ways away, as if someone had blasted it open. We entered quietly and hid behind some pillars. The room was huge, if anything it looked like the inside of a church, with strange green stain glass windows with an image I could not make out.

However what did get my attention where some steps that led to an altar and there standing in front of it was that knight holding my sword. I glared and growled low at him wanting to charge at him, but stayed back, to see what he was up too.

I saw him say a couple things before placing the sword on the altar then a bright blue light eliminated it casting it and the top of the altar on blue fire. I hear him laugh as I watched shocked, just what the hell was this guy doing?

Danny POV

The sword and Rin catching on fire was one thing, now an altar what next, the castle, the school, this is getting annoying. I looked over at Rin and saw he was staring wide eyed at the altar and at the knight. I looked back over and turned intangible and moved closer so I could hear what he was saying.

"Now," he started "With the devils sword in place, you will be one step closer in returning for your revenge my master." He stated bowing at the altar. I let out an annoyed sigh "Why do all the bad guys I know have to reveal their master plan?" I asked him now becoming visible. "I mean really is it too much to ask for a villain to actually think of their plan instead of saying it." I sighed placing a hand over my face.

The knight got to his feet fast jumping back and pulling his own sword out of his scabbard. "Phantom, But how?" he asked shock evident in his voice. "Come on knight, you think a little trip to Halloween Town is enough to take me down? And also who else do you know that can pull this look off?" I asked spinning in place with a smirk.

He charged at me swiping his sword down to try and get me, I dodged it and moved away from him, I may joke around but I know he is a serious threat. I glared at him but still held my smirk "Getting lazy with those sword swings aren't ya?" I asked in a mocking manner. He charged again and I held my hand out and fired a ghost way witch collided with his sword sending it a different way. My smirk disappeared as I charged at him as well.

He slashed at me from the side but I avoided and went for a standard right hook, he dodged it as well. I jumped back landing on my feet as he charged at me, I held my hands out as my smirk returned, he lifted his sword ready to block but instead felt my fist on the side of his helmet.

He skidded back a bit then looked at me his green eyes now narrowing at me. I shook my hand trying to ignore the pain as well as get the feeling back, it may not look it but hitting that tin can hurts, a lot.

He stood up now and glared at me well I guess glared, hard to tell when his eyes are just green lights. "You have grown boy" he said. I just chuckled a bit "Thanks, I guess" I said. He nodded "But sadly even if you have grown, you are still no match for me." He said starting to walk over to the altar.

My eyes narrowed as I followed his movements. "We'll see about that!" I said charging him my fists glowing a shade of green. He only stood there as I hit him having him go through the blue fire. I let out a sigh as I floated over to him my hand glowing ready to fire at him "Give up?" I asked.

But before I even noticed I was flung back hitting the wall hard and falling to the floor face first. Pain rocked my back as I slowly looked up and my eyes got wide as I saw Fright Knight standing up and seeming to get bigger, the purple flames that surrounded his helmet and what resembled a cape turned a shade of blue, his green eyes turned as well from a glowing green to a demonic red.

I stared in shock and horror as my ghost sense was going crazy. He finally stood straight and looked at me laughing; my body froze when I saw those demonic eyes. "So-"he started his voice much deeper than before "-this is the power of the devil himself?" he asked himself than laughed a bone chilling laugh "I like it."

I stood up mustering all the courage I had and glared at the new Fright Knight. "Let's test it." he said his vision returning to me, I glared at him but then my eyes got wide as I felt intense pain in my gut, I looked to my side and saw he was there and his knee was on my gut. He let out a laugh as blood started to fall from my shocked open mouth.

"So much power, so much potential!" He said lifting me with his leg and tossing me to the side. I skidded for a bit before actually stopping. I never felt pain like that before. I tried to move but couldn't. I looked up and saw that he was there his green sword in his hand. "Now ghost boy, let's send you back to your nightmare forever this time." He said with an eerie calm voice. I closed my eyes as he raised his sword waiting for the end to come.

It never came. I opened my eyes to see what happened and they grew wide as I saw the familiar blue jacket and pants as well as black hair of "Rin!" The sword was in his shoulder blood coming from the wound, his arms where stretched out. The knight blinked for a moment "You?" he asked as he pulled the sword back and kicked Rin to the wall where he slid down.

"Rin!" I shouted again trying to get his attention, my body still not moving. I saw him shake, and I thought that he was entering the nightmare world. "No." I said to myself. "What did you think you were doing?" I asked him.

I was shocked when I heard him chuckle a bit "I thought that was part of the job." he said his voice low almost a whisper. "What?" I asked. He looked up at me "Isn't it part of the hero job des-description?" he asked. My eyes got wide at that. He chuckled a bit "I can tell you this, I'm no hero, but I still protect my-my friends." He said.

My eyes widened at that, before closing them then nodding with a smile "Right" he smiled to but gasped when he felt the sword go through his gut. "RIN!" I shouted but it was no use. I saw his eyes glaze over and him slouch on the blade.

I watched as the knight pull the sword from his body the wound started to slowly heal. He laughed loudly reeling his sword back to slash him again "That's very touching, but too bad you have to die now." He said. Something in me snapped at that as I felt something. I slowly fought the pain and got to my feet, to the shock of the knight.

"I'm going to say this once" my voice cold, I looked up at him my body glowing a shade of blue. I felt the room cool down and saw him drop the sword to the ground as it started to be surrounded with ice. I opened my eyes witch glowed a light blue. "You never," I raised my glowing hand at him "hurt my friends."


	11. Finale: In My World

**In My World**

Rin POV

All I saw was darkness. Like going down a dark tunnel only difference is there is no light to guide you. I was walking, where? I don't know. I could hear sounds all around me, but it was too faint for me to understand it.

The walls suddenly started to take shape and soon the first amount of light came to my eyes. I let out a groan blocking the light with my hand. I was lying down now. Soft grass agents my skin indicated I was outside.

I sat up groggily and looked around to see where exactly I was now that my eyes were not stinging anymore. I was outside the school, kids walking in and out like any normal school day, but something wasn't right. I stood up now and started to head to my class.

When I got there I opened the door expecting a demon or something, but instead I saw my brother upfront looking at me and all the students as well. "Well good for you to show up Rin." He said, "Would you sit down so you can learn a thing or two." He said pointing to a seat.

I sat down in my normal seat but was still tense, something wasn't right here. Yukio went back to teaching while everyone else went back to their own thing; I however was still looking around seeing what was going on.

I felt someone poke me on the shoulder and looked over to see Shimme looking at me with concern "You okay?" she asked me sweetly. I blush a bit but nodded not wanting to worry her "Yeah just…I'm fine." I said.

I continued to look around but it seemed everything was normal. That was until we heard a loud crash outside. Before they even asked I had jumped and headed out there to see what it was.

What I saw was huge. It looked like a statue with a bunch of bizarre markings I could not make out, worse of all was what it held in its four, yes four hands. It held swords and when it finally seemed to notice me it swiped at me with one.

I jumped back glaring at the thing in front of me. I smirked as I reached behind me on instanced and oddly felt the handle of my sword. I paused for a moment having a very bad feeling but as the thing started to swipe down I pulled the sword out of its scabbard and slashed the thing casting it in blue flames.

The beast soon disappeared with a buff of sulfur and I smirked to myself "Well not so big and tuff where you?" I asked no one but then tensed as I felt something on the back of my head. I slowly turned around and saw my brother holding his gun at me; I blinked a bit at him "Yukio?" I asked but he did not move. "Yukio what are you doing?" he pulled the pin back on the gun now and I backed up a bit.

I then saw it the look in his eyes, they where anger and sadness. "Yukio what's going on?" I asked now really freaked. "Shut up!" he all but shouted. I blinked and took a step back again. "You know dame well why I'm doing this!"

I blinked at him and shook my head "No what did I do?" I asked. He looked at me now with pure rage "You killed him." He said. "You killed our father!" my eyes got wide as I realize what he meant. "Yukio…I didn't-" "Shut up, you bustard you-you demon!" he shouted and fired his gun pointed at my head.

I don't know what happened but time seemed to slow to a crawl and soon blackness surrounded me again. But this time there was a light; I blinked a bit but started to walk toward it. But I was stopped when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around and came face to face with a old looking man with a long white beard and a purple hood over his head. I blinked at him for a moment "Who are…" he raised a hand at me before shifting to a toddler. He smirked at my reaction "A friend." He said in an odd but mature tone.

Danny POV

I was not going to lose to this guy, not now not ever. I kept firing ice blasts which seemed to actually work agents him. His sword was frozen to the ground, so he was reduced to shooting his ghost ways at me. I managed to doge them and connect with a nice right hook to his helmet/head.

He staggered a bit as the ice shards started to melt. I glared at him and fired another ice blast this time at his feat to get him stuck. It missed and all it made was an icy floor. I glared at him and charged again, fists glowing an icy blue.

He let out a roar as the flames around him seemed to intensify and then he tossed the blue flames at me witch I tried to doge but was too slow for one as it collided with me sending me on fire. I let out a scream as pain erupted from all over my body before it died I felt something hit my gut and send me flying into a wall.

I staggered to get up but felt a sharp point agents my neck, I looked down and saw that green sword and the knight that wealds it. He must of melted it when I was on fire. He chuckled at me as he lifted the sword a bit more. "Any last words, ghost goy?" he asked me.

I glared at him "Not a one." I said. He pulled back ready to slash but instead I saw him sent flying sideways away from me. He skidded on the ground on his feet and looked up as well as I and we both showed surprise at what we saw.

Standing there was Rin breathing hard, his jacket gone and his tale in the open. He looked up and glared at the knight. "How?" he asked. Rin just smirked at him and said "A friend." He said. I blinked for a moment before standing up.

Rin's smirk faded quickly though as he lifted something from behind him and my eyes got wide and I heard the knight take a step back as well. Rin held up the demon blade in front of him his hand on the hilt and his other on the scabbard. "Okay Fright Knight, you sent me to your world." He started; pulling the sword from the scabbard, blue flames surrounded it and Rin, and they seemed to form on his head making what looked like horns. "Now, you're in my world!" he shouted.

I stared in amazement as he charged at the Knight dropping the scabbard on the ground as he did. He slashed at the ghost who luckily blocked with his sword but was bushed back greatly. Rin continued to slash at him though not allowing him to go on the offence.

The ghost however sidestepped one slash and went for one of his own only to get blocked by Rins sword. The knight was about to slash again before I blasted an ice blast at his sword causing it to freeze again. He screamed as he dropped it holding his hand as steam started to come from the armor.

I saw him look back at me and I smiled at him "Returning the favor pal." I said. He smiled as well turning back around to face the knight with a smirk "Shall we?" he asked. I smirked as well as my hands started to glow that icy blue again "Hey that's my line." I said charging at the knight and firing ore ice beams. He tried to block them with his arms bad move for him, his arm froze together as he let out a loud scream of pain. However his scream would end when Rin charged at him and slashed his arms as well cutting them free from the ice but also in half them falling to his side as he flew back.

I fired more ice shots at him making him freeze to the wall, then to my surprise saw Rin stab him in the chest, the armor stilled before the blue flames that surrounded his helmet and cape turned into its original purple. Rin pulled his sword out of his chest and looked at me "Uh…did it out of a whim." He said. I just blinked and looked back over the knight "Okay Frighty," I started getting the knight to look at me, "who exactly are you working for?" I asked remembering he said something about a master.

"And why did he need my sword in order for it to wake up?" Rin asked as well. Fright Knight just lowered his head "He promised me power," he stated I blinked as I looked at him. "He said with the sword he would make demons and ghosts rule." He said looking back up at us. "Phantom, Son of Satan I warn you now, beware the temptation, beware the gifts he might give you, for now time itself is your worst enemy." He stated before his eyes lost their glow and his he leaned forward.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked me. I just shook my head remembering what Clockwork said. 'Could that thing be the new power?' I asked myself. I looked back at Rin "By the way how did you get out of that nightmare?" I asked him.

Rin blinked a bit and looked at me "Well it's kind of wired, you see this guy in a purple robe led me to this place, and showed me a few things, he must have really had a thing for clocks." He said. I blinked at that "Clockwork?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded "Yeah that's right." He said.

I started to think for a moment. "What did he tell you?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the whole Castle started to shake. I cursed and grabbed him under the arms "Last trip to the outside world is leaving the station." I said flying as fast as I could. I lowered myself so he could grab the scabbed and place the sword in it as we flew out of the castle at break neck speeds.

We landed on the ground with a thud as we looked back and saw the castle start to sink into the ghost portal that was underneath it. I looked around then noticed that we were surrounded by ghosts. Rin was about to pull his out his sword but I lifted my hand up to stop him; he blinked at me confused for a moment. "I got it." I said. I turned my attention toward the ghosts and smirked before taking in a deal breath. They began to charge at me but they didn't get far. I opened my mouth unleashing my ghostly wail.

The ghosts all started to fly back and some even disappeared when the shockwave hit them, I quickly spun around to hit another side, then the other side. Soon all the ghosts that where around us where either fleeing or disappearing, I fell to my hands and knees trying to catch my breath as those silver rings appeared and spread over my body turning me back to normal.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Rin on a knee next to me. "Just-takes-a lot-out of me." I said in still trying to catch my breath. He nodded at me then looked forward and saw two familiar figures head our way, one was holding twin pistils, and the other had a sword. "Yukio, Ashura." Rin said, I remembered them from class and nodded at them before finally blacking out, okay maybe I used a bit too much energy.

I woke up a few hours later in a bed; I looked around and saw Jazz sitting down next to me talking with Yukio and Rin. I slowly sat up witch caught there attention. "Hey you're up." Yukio said. I just smiled a bit and nodded "Yeah, just a little tired that's all." I said looking at Jazz "Really that's it." I said. She smiled and nodded, Rin just smirked a bit "Got to say that was one hell of a shockwave." He said. I just smiled as my face got red "It's just my ghostly wale; it just leaves me exhausted after using it." I explained, they both nodded to my relief.

I looked over at the other bed and saw it was empty, "Hey where-"before I finished the door opened showing who I was about to ask for. Shimme walked in her usual kimono and when she saw me she ran over and hugged me.

I blinked a few times not really expecting that before hugging her back "Hey what's the hug for?" I asked her. She smiled and pulled back her face red "Well…I'm just glad your okay." She said. I looked at her then smiled "Heh, no need to worry I fight bad guys on a dally basses." I said. She looked at me now worry in her eyes and I just let out a laugh "I get that look all the time." I explained. She blinked a bit at me and noticed my somewhat sad smile "Someone important to me." I said looking at her. "Though I guess all my friends are important." I said winking at her witch causes her to blush even redder. I feel Jazz punch my shoulder and see Rins murderess gaze and I just smile "Yeah, they all are important." I said to myself.

Rin POV

The rest of the month just seemed like a blur. Everything went back to normal, or as normal as you can get around here. Now and again we would get a demon or some kind of ghost, but either me or Danny took care of it.

Danny, well he and his sister found a way to fit into our little band of oddities. Me and Yukio considered them friends, there dad who I guess was helping the exorcists or if my brother told me was true got locked in a closet looking for something and missed the whole thing was teaching again, with his son and his daughter by his side, and this time we actually listened.

When the end of the month came we where sad to see them go, me and Yukio and Shimme all gathered around the strange van that would drive them to the airport. The principle was shaking hands with Dannys Dad telling him it was an honor to have a great ghost export hear at the school and told him to come back anytime.

We said our goodbyes Yukio by handshake and Shimme by hugging witch ticked me off for some reason. But before I could say goodbye Danny lead me away from the group saying we needed to talk.

We walked far enough away from then so they would not hear and I nodded at him to start "So what is it?" I asked him. He looked at me "You never answered my question in the castle." He said.

I blinked at that and looked down but smiled "That's right I didn't mostly because the place was caving in." I said. Danny looked at me dead in the eye "I'll ask again since we are out of the castle, what did Clockwork tell you?" he asked me.

I looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "He told me that there was some great power coming that was even stronger than him, then he showed me what would happen if the guy won." I said. Danny nodded to me signaling me to continue. "I saw my home destroyed." I said "Demons all over the place killing anyone that dare step outside. It was a living hell." I said.

Danny looked down as if to think then looked back up at me "That's not good." He said. I only nodded "But that's not all." I said making him blink at me. "Before he sent me back he said something that did not make any sense." I said. "What was it?" he asked. "He said, "One who's spirit is like the wind, the spawn of Satan's blood, a hero born from the sea, and one who is neither alive nor dead" I said.

Danny looked at me wide eyed then lowered his head "They are people we need to find to save the world." He said "The spawn of Satins blood is you; the one who is neither alive nor dead is me." He stated. "Then who are the other two?" I asked. He just shook his head "No idea." I let out an annoyed growl "Great." I said.

He nodded and looked at me "We have to find them though, if this is bad enough to scare Clockwork, we better find them and fast." He said. I only nodded.

He extended his hand out to me and smiled "Guess this is goodbye for now." He said. I just smirked and took his hand shaking it "Yeah, until next time ghost boy." I said. He just smirked at me and started to walk to the van.

I walked back over to Yukio and Shemmi and waved them off as they drove away. "So what was that about?" Yukio asked me Smemmi looking at me to. I looked at them and smiled "I'll tell you latter, for now let's just say we made a little promise." I said before heading back to the school.

I heard them following me trying to catch up and I just smiled 'Yeah we'll meet again, after all it's up to us to save the world right Danny Phantom?'

**The End**


End file.
